a Game: Truth or Dare
by writefan
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare leads to some startling relevations.


A/N: I just wanted something fun so I came up with this.

"Tonks, are you in for a game?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds fun, what kind of game?"

"we were thinking of truth or dare."

"I'm in who are participating?" Tonks said while she tried tostand up without falling.

"So far, you me and Hermione, we thougth it could be a grils game, you know."

Tonks followed Ginny to the girls'rooms, where the game started.

Ginny started: "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione seemed to be thinking about it, then she replied with "truth."

Ginny thougth of a question and then started to grin: "Did you snog Viktor Krum?"

Hermione blushed and then nodded. Tonks almost fell out her chair. "Wait, you snogged Viktor Krum? I didn't even know you knew him" Hermione blushed even more. "The rest is for further questions." She said quick. "Tonks, truth or dare?"

Tonks thougth, she had an idea what kind of question the girls would ask if she said truth so she decided to go with dare. "Dare" she said.

Hermione chuckled: "I dare you to go to the library and pick out a book about…" she thougth about it for a moment.. Then she leaned to Ginny and whispered something in her ear. The girls giggled and Hermione finished with: "a book about conception spells." Tonks became red, she hadn't exactly expected this. But she stood up and walked to the library. She quickly walked to the bookshelves and after five minutes she had found the rigth book. "Aha." She said triumfantically. "What for book do you have there Nymphadora?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, the book hidden behind her back. "Nothing" she said, blushing furiously to Remus (who it was). She ran out the library, back to the girls' room with Hermione and Ginny laughing behind her. "You two knew that, didn't you?" "We had an idea." Hermione admitted.

At that moment Remus, Harry and Ron walked in the room. "Are you playing truth or dare?" Remus asked. "How did you know?" Tonks asked. "your book" he pointed "you would never pick that book out and with these two giggling in the door I knew enough." "Can we play with you?" Ron asked "Of course" Hermione said and the game went further, but with six now instead of three.

"Okay Harry, truth or dare?" tonks asked. "truth" Harry answered. "Have you ever fancied a girl?" Harry started to blush suddenly. Everyone was know looking at him. "Twice" he admitted. "who?" Hermione wanted to know. "That was not the question" harry said, looking relieved.

"Remus, truth or dare?" he asked. "well, knowing your parents your dares will be embarassing, so I will go with truth." Remus said, recalling many games with the marauders and Lily. "Okay," Harry said "Who do you fancy?" Remus chuckled: "What is it with this kind of questions, but I don't fancy someone, I love my wife." Everyone went silent after that statement. "Oh come on, now I want to know who your wife is" Ginny said. "You just have to wait and see Ginny." Remus answered.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Remus quickly said, trying to get the attention away from here. "Dare" Ron said, not wanting to get questions about his lovelife. "Okay, run downstairs and through the hallway and then run back up here." Everyon was again staring at him, this time they looked confused. What was that for kind of dare. But then Hermione caugth on and she started laughing. "Just do it and you will see." She laughed. Ron did it and when he ran through the hallway mrs. Black started screaming. Now everyone started to laugh. Ron joined in on the laugther as they heard mrs. Weasley and Mad-eye tryinf to silence her. After a while the house went silent again and the game continued.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ron asked. "truth" Hermione answered. "Who was your first boyfriend?" was the question. Hermione sighed "Promise me you won't get mad, I don't fancy him anymore." Ron promised. "Viktor" Hermione answered. Tonks was happy she sat on the floor, it meant she couldn't fall of a chair. "Merlin, Hermione, I know what you said earlier, but you two seriously were a couple?" Hermione nodded "For three months, after that we decided that we were better as friends." Ron just was silent the whole time. "Ron?" Hermione said "It really is over between us, you know that rigth?" Ron merely nodded "I know Hermione" Hermione let out a reath she didin't know she was holding.

"Okay let's go on" Hermione said "Ginny?" "Dare" Ginny replied, already knowing what her dare would be. "I dare you to kiss the person you like most in this room. But you have to kiss on the lips." Ginny blushed. She stood up and walked over to Harry, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Before she registerd what happened. She felt Harry pulling her closer. Transfering a quick peck on the lips in a full snog session. "Hello, a brother is watching, you know?" Ron said. Reluctant Harry and Ginnt stopped. Ginny kept seated in Harry's lap and Harry whispered in her ear: "Do you want to be my girlfriend." Ginny just nodded and gave him a quick kiss, this time it really was a quick kiss. "Well, that was interesting." Tonks said. Ginny came up with a marvelous idea and whispered it in Harry's ear. He nodded. "Good idea" he whispered back.

"Tonks, truth or dare" Ginny said. "Last time I had a dare, so I'll go with truth now." Tonks replied. Ginny grinned and said: "What is your biggest secret?" Tonks thougth about it, she had two big secrets. When secret two was revealed, secret one would to, but if secret one was revealed, secret two remained a secret. It was silent for a long tome as Tonks was thinking. In the end she decided to go with secret two. It would be fun to see their faces. "Well," she started slowly. "Oh come on." Ginny said. "Okay, I'm pregnant." Tonks said quickly. Everyone was staring at her. Then one of them stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her full and hard on the lips. She stood up and with their hands interwined they left the room.

The four teens stayed behind. "Well," Hermione said "That answers some of our questions."


End file.
